Total Recall (2012 film)
Total Recall is a 2012 American dystopianscience-fiction action film directed by Len Wiseman. The screenplay by Kurt Wimmer and Mark Bomback was based on the 1990 film of the same name, which was inspired by the 1966 short story "We Can Remember It for You Wholesale" by Philip K. Dick. The film stars Colin Farrell, Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel, Bryan Cranston, Bokeem Woodbine, John Cho, and Bill Nighy. Unlike the first film, the setting is on a dystopian Earth, not Mars, and has more political themes.5 The film blends American and Asian influences, notably in the settings and dominant populations of the two nation-states in the story: the United Federation of Britain (Western Europe) and the Colony (Australia). The film was first announced in 20096 and was released in North America on August 3, 2012, grossing over $198 million worldwide.47 The film received generally negative reviews from critics. It received praise for its action sequences and acting, but the lack of humor, emotional subtlety, and character development drew some criticism. Cast * Colin Farrell as Douglas Quaid/Hauser, a factory worker suffering from strange violent dreams and desperate need for girls six years younger than him.8 * Kate Beckinsale as Lori Quaid, a UFB undercover agent posing as Quaid's wife.9 * Jessica Biel as Melina, a member of the Resistance and Quaid/Hauser's love interest. She is six years younger than Quaid/Hauser9 * Bryan Cranston as Cohaagen, the corrupt and ruthless Chancellor of the United Federation of Britain.10 * Bokeem Woodbine as Harry, Quaid's workmate and best friend – in fact an agent sent by Cohaagen to monitor him. * Bill Nighy as Matthias, the leader of the Resistance.11 * John Cho as McClane, a rep and tech at Rekall who offers Quaid the chance to experience an imagined adventure.12 * Dylan Scott Smith as Hammond Production On June 2, 2009, Variety reported that Kurt Wimmer would write the script for the film.13Mark Bomback was later brought on board,7and James Vanderbilt did an uncredited "polish" on the script.14 Over a year later Len Wiseman was hired to direct.15 Paul Cameron is the film's cinematographer,16 and Christian Wagner is the film's editor.17 The soundtrack is a collaboration of Harry Gregson-Williams and Welsh electronica group Hybrid.18 Although described in the press as a "remake," star Jessica Biel claimed in her August 2, 2012 appearance on The Daily Show that the film is not a remake of the 1990 film, but an adaptation of the original short story by Philip K. Dick.19 However, Biel's own character of "Melina" was not actually present in the original short story by Philip K. Dick and exists only in this film and the original 1990 film. The same goes for the characters of Cohaagen and Harry, along with the leader of the Resistance. This version of the film also uses the names Quaid and Lori for the main character and his wife, like the 1990 film, whereas in the original short story they were Quayle and Kirsten. The basic story also follows that of the original 1990 film, albeit with certain changes such as keeping the action on Earth rather than Mars. Also, this version does not credit Dick as a writer.20 In August 2010, Arnold Schwarzeneggerexpressed an interest in reprising his role as Quaid, but in October 2010 it was officially reported in The Hollywood Reporter that Colin Farrell was on top of the short list, which included Tom Hardy and Michael Fassbender, to play Quaid.21 On January 11, 2011, it was announced that Farrell had secured the role.8Farrell stated in April that the remake would not be the same as Dick's short story.22 Beckinsale and Biel were both confirmed for roles on May 25,9 after actresses Eva Green, Diane Kruger, and Kate Bosworth had previously been considered for Biel's role.23Actor Bryan Cranston was cast as the film's villain.1024 Ethan Hawke was reportedly cast in a cameo role, and commented that his character had a monologue about five pages long;2526 however, this role was later cut. Though cut from the original film, Ethan Hawke is featured in the extended version of the film.27 Later cast additions included Bill Nighy28 and John Cho.12 On a reported budget of $125 million, principal photography began in Toronto on May 16, 2011, and ended on September 20, 2011.29Scenes were filmed at the Pinewood Toronto Studios,30 as well as the University of Toronto, Lower Bay Station, CIBC Commerce Court, the University of Toronto Scarborough, the Metro Toronto Convention Centre,31 and Guelph.32The film was shot with Red Epic digital cameras and Panavision anamorphic lenses.33 After securing the film rights from Miramax, Columbia Pictures distributed the film.13 Extended director’s cut The director’s cut, including an extra 12 minutes, ends with Quaid finding the real Melina... then noticing that his forearm is missing the Rekall symbol he received earlier. Recalling Matthias’ words, during their short meeting, that the past blinds us to the present our heart wants, Quaid decides to accept his current world with Melina as real. The director’s cut explains that Melina is Matthias' daughter. Ethan Hawke appears uncredited as Hauser's original appearance in the director's cut. In this version, both Hauser's memory and physical appearance were heavily altered by the UFB to turn him into Quaid.27 Release Box office performance Total Recall was released on August 4, 2012, and opened in 3,601 theaters in the United States, grossing $9,092,341 on its opening day and $25,577,758 on its opening weekend, ranking #2 with a per theater average of $7,220. The film performed poorly domestically with only $58,877,969, but made a strong $139,589,199 outside of the United States for a total of $198,467,1683435 against a $125 million budget. Critical response The film has mixed reviews from critics. It has a 30% approval rating on the review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 228 reviews with an average rating of 5/10. The website's critical consensus states: "While it boasts some impressive action sequences, Total Recall lacks the intricate plotting, dry humor and fleshed out characters that made the original a sci-fi classic."36 At Metacritic, the film received a weighted average score of 43 out of 100, based on 41 reviews from mainstream critics, which indicates "mixed or average reviews".37 Critics cited Total Recall's action sequences as "visually impressive". The film earned a Razzie Award nomination for Biel as Worst Supporting Actress.needed Joe Williams of the St. Louis Post-Dispatchgave the film a positive review, stating: "The richly constructed first hour is so superior to any feat of sci-fi speculation since Minority Report that the bland aftertaste of the chase finale is quickly forgotten."38 Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three stars out of four; praising its details, he stated: "Total Recall is well-crafted, high energy sci-fi. Like all stories inspired by Philip K. Dick, it deals with intriguing ideas. It never touched me emotionally, though, the way the 1990 film did, and strictly speaking, isn't necessary."39Michael Phillips of the Chicago Tribune also gave the film a positive review, stating that "the movie marches in predictable formations as well. But when Biel's rebel pulls over in her hover car and asks Farrell if he'd like a ride, your heart may sing as mine did."40 Justin Lowe of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a mixed review, saying that "the outcome is engaging enough, although not entirely satisfying from either a genre or narrative standpoint, lacking both substance and a degree of imagination."41 Amy Biancolli of the San Francisco Chronicle also gave the film a mixed review, stating: "For all of its dazzlingly rendered cityscapes and nonstop action, this revamped Total Recall is a bland thing—bloodless, airless, humorless, featureless. With or without the triple-bosomed prostitute."42 Jen Chaney of The Washington Post gave the film two-stars-out-of-four, saying: "So what makes this 2012 Total Recall superior to the Arnie model? For starters, there's an actual actor in the starring role.... Still, this Recall has more than its share of flaws."43Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weeklygave the film a "C", stating that "this one is somberly kinetic and joyless."44 Justin Chang of Variety gave the film a mixed review: "Crazy new gadgets, vigorous action sequences and a thorough production-design makeover aren't enough to keep Total Recall from feeling like a near-total redundancy."45 Kyle Smith of the New York Post gave the film a negative review, stating: "As for a villain, you could do worse than Bryan Cranston as the evil political overlord who is trying to stamp out the resistance... But... When he goes mano a mano with Farrell, it's not spine-tingling. It's embarrassing, like watching a dude beat up his dad."46 Peter Travers of Rolling Stone also gave the film a negative review, stating that "since the new Recall is totally witless, don't expect laughs. Originality and coherence are also notably MIA."47 Video game A 3D first-person shooter video game of the same name for iPhone, iPad and Android was released as a tie-in to the film.4849 Differences from the novel *Douglas Quail works a menial office job in the "not too distant future." *His biggest dream has always been to visit Mars, but is constantly dissuaded by his wife, who is annoyed by this fantasy. *Quail eventually discovers Rekal Incorporated, a company specializing in memory implants and supporting artifacts, and decides to get some to satisfy his dream. *Quail also fantasized about being a government agent and pays extra to have this added. To the shock of the Rekal technicians, Quail's memories reveal that he really is a secret agent who has been to Mars. *Suddenly undergoing a personality change, Quail berates the technicians for blowing his cover. Differences from the 1990 film *Robots are not included in the 1990 film. *Mars is not included in the 2012 film. *Harry appears as a minor role. **He changes his nationally to American for African-American. **He's a short obese man in the 1990 film, but in the 2012 film he's slender man. **He's also a Construction worker. **On the way, Quaid is attacked by his friend Harry and some other men, and is forced to kill them. *Other characters who are not featured in the 2012 remake for example: **Richter is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Benny is not featured in the 2012 remake. **George is not featured, but he's replaced by Mathias in the 2012 remake. ***Kuato is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Dr. Edgemar is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Helm is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Captain Everett is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Tony is not featured in the 2012 remake. **Thumbelina is not featured in the 2012 remake. *All cars have wheels in the 1990 film, but in 2012 film the all cars are floating. *Construction worker Douglas Quaid is having troubling dreams about Mars and a mysterious woman there. *Cohaagen is sucked out onto the surface, where he suffocates and dies in the 1990 film. But in the 2012 remake, he falls to his death in the explosion, except Lori. *Quaid disguises himself as a obese lady in the 1990 film, in the 2012 film, he is in disguise as a strange asian old man, instead of the obese lady. **The obese lady says "two weeks" in the 1990 film. *A holographic face collar is not included in the 1990 film. *Johnny Cab is not featured in the 2012 remake. *Quaid shoots Lori in the Hilton Hotel located in Mars in the 1990 film. Even though in the 2012 remake, he breaks free and shoots Lori in the hospital. Gallery MV5BMTUwMTAzNTgxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI2NTcxOA@@._V1_UX100_CR0,0,100,100_AL_.jpg MV5BNzkwMzU5NTY3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODAzNDkxOA@@._V1_UY100_CR25,0,100,100_AL_.jpg MV5BMjE4NDk1OTAzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzAzNDkxOA@@._V1_UX100_CR0,0,100,100_AL_.jpg Trivia *The remake of the 1990 original Total Recall was officiantly reproduced as Arnold Schwartzeneger and Sharon Stone. *Everyday it seemed as though Bryan Cranston has played the role of Vilos Cohaagen even Ronny Cox has played the role. Category:2012 films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films produced by Original Film Category:Remakes Category:Total Recall Category:Live action films